cahillkidzfandomcom-20200214-history
Clair Katherine Stoll
Clair is a teenager (a proud one at that), and she lives somewhere in Michigan. She has ten siblings, goes to an online school, hates traffic (especially in Chicago!), and is Santa's retired #1 helper. Random Facts: *Clair joined the MB on Tuesday, April 16th, 2013, while reading A Jamy Story on her sister's bed *Clair forgot her MB half birthday is on October 15th *Clair currently has 44 pages of posts *Clair made "Hot on the Message Board" after she posted Sons and daughters of the gods-come here...PLEASE?! :D (after her computer freezing, and making her post go through early) *Clair '''attempted '''to teach drama for The Homeschool Council is August *Clair originally met Valdez (uh...Ashley) and Amethyst while planning a story that was forgotten *hint* Ashley *hint* *Clair is an Ekaterina and a proud daughter of Aphrodite *Clair absolutely detests the MB ship- Pair *Clair created the MB ship- Makti (Matt Wiz + Nikki Darkhunter) *Clair started her first fanfic while eating chocolate ice cream *Clair began to panic when her fanfic hit the first page along with Amarilis and Magnolia's stories *Clair's old agent name is dear to her heart for reasons that will never be revealed-- AgentOfficer39 *Clair merged her account on Sunday, November 3rd, 2013, after dancing like a lunatic with her friends earlier that afternoon *Clair changed her name to MagicalNectar2 *Clair changed her card to match Amarilis' on Friday, January 3rd, 2014 Groups and Organizations Clair is very involved with councils and usually likes to be leader. (Even though she's rarely the leader) Some of the groups and councils she is in are... *The Homeschool Council (Co-Leader) *Cahills United (Co-Leader) *Present and Past (Co-Leader) *Camp Half-Blood (Leader) *United States, MBUN *The Writing Council *SOW *COWS *The Energetic Hopping Bunnies *TOOCAA ...and most likely a lot more she can't think of off-hand. MB Friends and Acquaintances Uh...don't be shocked when you see all of the people...okay? And I'm positive there are a lot of repeats, unless, they are obviously, purposely there. ---- #Amarilis (MB BFF) #Magnolia (MB BFF) #Nikki #Matt Wiz #Ivy #Conor #Bella #Justin #Hannah (minion) #Lyss (minion) #Syd (minion) #Ashley V. #Ashes #Fyre ;) #Priyanka #Vivian #Megan #Megan #Meagan #Meg #Rachel #Becca #Tessa #Bess #Cali #Essy #Matt #Chris #Kris #K #Heather #Heather #Rachel #Jay #Gwen #Anna #Jack #Jess #Jessica #Montego #Red #Philip #Amethyst #Azure #Kyle #Samira #Em #Madi #Brianne #Brianna #Brianna #Ria #Linae #Kersten #Kathy -_- #Pedro #Hunter #Kayonna #Victoria #Victory "V." #Chase #James #Kazey #HK <3 #Topaz #Ozzy #99 #Aaron #Ryan #Hannah #Madi #Revlis #"Silver" #Nicole #Madison #Martisha #Sasha #Juliet #Dracia #Christine #Andrea #Erin #Elias #Elaia #Misty #Kenzi #William #William #Madelyn (stay strong!) #Kierra #Addie #Nyla #Daniel #Jono #Sammi #Kage #Lynch #Kim #Charles #Asia #Alex #Amber #Amber #Jenna #Kazey #Kimberly #James #Rosie #Rosie #eKat #EKAT #Red #Carson #Grace #Chu #Onyx #Skittles #Monica #Jade #Jade #Elenora #Cleo #Merlyn #Nour #Ellie #Ellie #Paris #Claire #Naomi #Karen #Niki #Merleah #Natalie #Timothy #Amy #Christi #Mariam #Katie #Leah #Siri #Cai #Cece #Monica #AD #Sirene #Aphrodite #Aella #Sage #Elsa #Jacquenette #Katie #Astra #Skye #Blyssa/Elf-Girls ;) #Layna (We miss you!) Category:Cahill Users Category:MB Category:Agents Category:Councils Category:Positions Category:Clair Category:Bananas Category:Minions Category:AIDers Category:Energetic Hopping Bunnies Category:Cahills United Category:The Homeschool Council Category:MBers